A motor is widely used not only for household appliances, such as a washing machine, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, and a cleaner, but also for electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles that have lately attracted attention.
In addition, inverters are widely used to constantly maintain a rotation speed of a motor regardless of a load variation. An inverter converts direct-current (DC) power into alternating-current (AC) power using a plurality of switches. In this case, the inverter may vary a frequency of a voltage and a magnitude of a current applied to a motor according to a load and rotation speed of the motor.
A motor driving apparatus including the inverter may additionally include a power circuit configured to supply DC power to the inverter and a control circuit configured to control a plurality of switches included in the inverter.
Conventionally, it has been difficult to maintain and repair a motor driving apparatus because an inverter, a power circuit, and a control circuit are mounted on a single printed circuit board (PCB). Specifically, when a failure occurs in any one of the inverter, the power circuit, and the control circuit included in the motor driving apparatus, it is inconvenient to replace the entire PCB on which the inverter, the power circuit, and the control circuit are mounted.